


Semi-blind Date

by ace_writergirl



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writergirl/pseuds/ace_writergirl
Summary: "SexPal was right. You really are tense. Maybe you should come to my gym for a session.""You call him SexPal?""Yeah, it's a joke. Wait, do you know what those are?""Of course. I'm looking at one right now."Sextus must have known what he was doing when he set these two up on a date...right?
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Semi-blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> First foray in this wonderful fandom!! If you haven't yet read Gideon the Ninth, WOULD RECOMMEND.

Harrowhark Nonagesimus checked her watch and exhaled in audible frustration.

_7:14pm_.

Her blind date was fourteen minutes late and if there was one thing that Harrow did not appreciate, it was tardiness. This friend of Palamedes was not giving a great first impression.

Harrow took another measured sip of her red wine and savoured the flavour of something in which she seldom indulged. She was measured, controlled and systematic.

Palamedes called her predictable and boring.

She called him an asshole.

His perception of her character was what prompted him to convince Harrow to accept this blind date with someone he knew from the gym that Cammie attended. Harrow had never expected to align a gym with Palamedes, but stranger things had happened.

_7:18pm._

Harrow tapped her foot once on the expensive carpet. Out of respect for her colleague and – she was loathed to admit – friend, she planned to give this person a twenty-minute grace period. She did have some pride though, so she was never going to listen to any of Palamedes’ ridiculous ideas again. She was still uncertain how he had managed to trick her into agreeing to the date in the first place. It must have been an idea he bombarded her with first thing in the morning before she’d managed to have her first cup of tea. That could be the only possible explanation for why she-

“Hey, you must be Harrow! I’m so sorry I’m late. Traffic was a totally bitch, even on a bike.”

A helmet was dumped unceremoniously on the table, causing Harrow to jump slightly. Her eyes lifted from the red helmet to a leather jacket and a face that, regrettably, took her breath away momentarily.

_Oh, that’s right. He showed me a picture of her._

While that may have been against the blind date code of conduct or whatever, Palamedes knew what hooked Harrow and her blind date was certainly…not terrible looking.

“I’m Gideon.”

The leather jacket had been shed and _holy biceps_ Harrow’s date was holding a hand across the table. An easy smile and strangely intriguing yellow eyes cast a spell over Harrowhark, and her hand extended in front of her.

Gideon’s grip was strong, but her skin was unexpectedly soft.

“You are Harrow, right?” Gideon asked, sitting down, the helmet disappearing underneath her chair. “This would be super fucking awkward if not.”

Harrow raised an eyebrow.

_Unnecessary profanity_. That was not an attractive quality.

“I am Harrow. Nice to meet you, Gideon,” she said politely.

“Same!” Gideon’s smile never seemed to really tone down. It was blinding. And distracting but not in a good way, Harrow determined. No smile had _that_ kind of power.

“Would you like a refill on your wine?” Gideon asked.

“Thank you,” Harrow remarked, a little impressed at Gideon’s keen observation.

But not overly impressed. She still had a lot of boxes to tick.

“Is there a particular vintage or brand you enjoy?”

_Hmmm…not bad._

“It’s just the house red,” Harrow replied.

“I’ll be right back. And then Gideon was gone, almost as suddenly as she had arrived.

_Well, well, well._ Harrow pulled a face at her imagination’s interpretation of Palamedes in her brain.

“Wow, I hope that expression isn’t for me,” Gideon said jokingly as she sat back down.

“That was quick,” Harrow replied in lieu.

Gideon lifted an unfairly muscular shoulder. “I’m fast.”

“Is being fast more important than being on time?”

“Oh, we’re starting this off like that?” Gideon grinned. “Okay, then. Fine by me. He warned me you’d be like this.”

“I’m certain I have no idea to what or whom you’re referring.”

Gideon chuckled. “Oh my god, this is amazing. You’re even better than what he described.”

That shut Harrow up momentarily, which gave Gideon all the time she needed.

“So, Harrowhark Nonagesimus, orthopedic legend and certified hottie, what convinced you to take this plunge and go on a blind date with me?”

_Certified hottie? I most certainly am not._

With far more poise than her sometimes wandering mind could ever conjure up, Harrow allowed her logical brain to take control. “It has come to my attention that I sometimes…neglect myself. That is to say, certain aspects of my whole self are largely ignored when I am focussed on my work.”

“I get that,” Gideon jumped in, which Harrow did not appreciate. “You get totally wrapped up in what you’re doing and everything else just kind of…fades away. Sometimes it’s a nice feeling, but we can’t survive on that. We need to keep a balance.”

Harrow cleared her throat quietly. “Well, yes. As I was _saying_ , Palamedes and Camilla both encourage me to maintain a balance between my work and the rest of my life. While that has never bothered me before, especially after seeing what losing Dulcinea did to Palamedes, I did not think that it was necessary.”

Whether or not Gideon picked up on Harrow’s annoyance at her interruption, Harrow wasn’t sure. But Gideon simply nodded, her eyes fixed firmly on Harrow, which suddenly made her feel a little warmer.

_Definitely the red wine._

She drained the last of her first glass just as a second was set down in front of her. She nodded her gratitude to the server.

“One of my patients actually made me rethink my priorities,” Harrow continued, finding that she couldn’t hold Gideon’s gaze.

When Harrow didn’t elaborate further, Gideon said softly, “Well, I’m thankful for that person because without their persuasion, I probably wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”

“And that’s a positive thing for you?” Harrow asked before her logical brain could filter the nonsense her mind created.

Gideon tilted her head, almost like a dog would and Harrow clenched her fists where they rested in her lap to prevent herself from doing something reckless.

“Is it a positive thing that I’m here, with you, right now? Hell yeah.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“That’s the point of dating, though.” Gideon smirked.

Harrow frowned. “Why did you want to come on this blind date?”

“Oh, Camilla waves lyrical about you at the gym. I swear, I know you like, third hand.” Gideon chuckled.

Remembering that she wasn’t meant to know anything about Gideon, Harrow feigned ignorance. “Oh, you work in a gym?”

Gideon peered at her. “I know you know a few things about me, Harrow. This doesn’t have to be as awkward as you’re making it.”

“I’m not making it awkward.”

“You absolutely are! And you’re even getting defensive now which makes me believe even more that I’m right.”

Harrow squared her shoulders and raised her chin. “I do not appreciate the insinuation that my social skills are the sole reason for this encounter being an awkward one. You are incredibly brash, overbearing and assuming.”

“Go on, tell me more,” Gideon jumped in.

“And that! Ugh, you can’t even let me finish my thought before you’re jumping in with some comment that I would have alluded to in time.”

Gideon chuckled. “I just got us there a bit faster. Come on, Harrow. You just need to lighten up.”

“I am the perfect amount of _light_ , thank you very much.” Harrow stood abruptly, which wiped the mirth off Gideon’s face. “This was a mistake and I should have left after ten minutes.”

She turned to retrieve her bag and internally berated herself for even entertaining the idea that a blind date – albeit a half-blind date – would work.

When Harrow stood up and turned around, she didn’t expect Gideon to suddenly be right there. She was slightly taller than Harrow and _oh gods_ , she smelled really nice. The demeanour with which she stood in proximity to Harrow was unsettling and Harrow wasn’t sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

_How is one person managing to unsettle me this much?_

“Harrow.”

_Oh…this is…unexpected._

Harrow swallowed. “This was a mistake.”

“I honestly can’t believe that. I’ve wanted to meet you ever since I first started hearing about you.”

“Why?”

“Because you sounded so interesting! I mean, you _sound_ interesting. You’re so incredibly smart and you save lives every single day. You’re dedicated and hard working and you know who you are.”

“And you picked that up in the three minutes you’ve been here?” Harrow asked, shaking her head slightly.

“I’m observant.”

“What else are you, Gideon?” Harrow asked, finding the courage to meet her eyes.

“I’m all those things you said. I’m incredibly brash, overbearing and assuming. I’m also loyal, successful, confident and proud. I’m a great many things, Harrowhark, and I’m hoping I’ll convince you to stick around and find out what they are.”

“Why should I?”

“Because even though we only met four minutes ago, I feel like there’s a connection here, and I don’t mean a physical one. Well, not _just_ a physical one.”

Harrow felt unsure, and that made her feel uncomfortable. She liked being in control and Gideon had thrown her off kilter multiple times in a very short space of time.

“I don’t…” Harrow trailed off, unable to get her words out.

“How about this. We continue having dinner, or even just drinks if you’d prefer. We can take things slow. I really want to see where this can go.”

Harrow begrudgingly sat down. “I’m having a difficult time understanding this conviction.”

Gideon sat down as well and took a sip of water. “Call it a hunch. I’m pretty good at reading people.”

“Are you?”

“I’d like to think so. My line of work makes me very aware of people’s responses and tells. And like I said before, I’m observant.”

Harrow looked at her for a few moments. Many an intern had quivered under that same look within a second, but Gideon looked as cool as a cucumber.

Harrow decided to go on the offensive. “What makes you think that I’d be a good match for you, Gideon Nav?”

Gideon raised an eyebrow. “Honestly, I don’t know.” She leaned forward, snatching all the wind out of Harrow’s sails. “But I am so looking forward to finding out. You intrigue me, Harrow.”

“Intrigue is not a great foundation for any form of relationship.”

“I don’t agree. Intrigue is what got you into your line of work, is it not?”

“I…” Harrow had been ready for a comeback until she realised that Gideon was right. “Work and relationships are not the same.”

“They’re not,” Gideon agreed, “but they do have some fundamental similarities.”

“Like what?”

The way Gideon leaned forward eagerly made Harrow immediately regret asking.

“They both require a level of dedication and time in order to flourish. There needs to be a period of studying where both parties learn to understand one another and also, to figure out if it’s something worth persevering. I initially went to college to major in engineering.” Gideon smiled that captivating smile again. “I hated every second of it. So, I quit and did a bunch of things that led me to working in my buddy Magnus’ gym. He and his wife run it on the other side of town, and he loaned me the start up for my own gym four years ago.”

“That’s…impressive.”

“You could at least pretend to be impressed that I have my own business before the age of thirty,” Gideon teased.

“It is a remarkable accomplishment, Gideon,” Harrow acknowledged genuinely.

“But not quite as remarkable as two PhDs before the age of twenty-five, right?”

Harrow’s eyebrows shot up.

“Before you get annoyed with me, SexPal mentioned it ages ago when we were all out drinking one night. I doubt he remembers saying it but I did remember it, and I remember thinking that you were just so…”

“Boring? Nerdy? Too focussed on academics?”

“Badass!” Gideon said passionately. “Are you kidding me? Not one PhD, but _two_? Holy fuck, Harrow. You’re like a superhero.”

Harrow felt her face warm. She wasn’t used to praise with such a…passionate delivery.

“Thank you, Gideon.”

“You’re very welcome, Harrow.”

A silence lapsed and Harrow took the moment to lift her menu up and study it, even though she’d already memorised the whole thing after five minutes.

“Would you be interested in coming to my gym sometimes?”

Harrow lowered her menu. “Pardon?”

Gideon actually looked shy. Harrow may not have known her long, but she doubted it was a regular emotion for Gideon.

“My gym. Uh, would you like to come and check it out?”

Harrow frowned. “I don’t understand why I would need to.”

“O-Oh. Right, okay. Of course.”

Harrow knew immediately that she’d said the wrong thing.

_This is why I don’t do social outings. I always upset people and alienate myself even further._

She knew she should say something, but she was wary of making a bad situation worse.

“You don’t have much interaction with people other than your patients and people at work, do you?”

“I…uh. No, I don’t.”

Gideon was looking at her own menu and nodded in understanding. “Gotcha. We’ll have to work on that, won’t we?”

Then Gideon Nav winked over her menu and Harrowhark Nonagesimus would later deny to all deities that it was the moment she fell in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> So the quote in the summary doesn't actually appear in the story, I know :) It was the initial conversation that inspired me to write this so consider it a possible conversation they'll have down the line ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
